At the end of year two it is expected that the necessary information on the entire Icelandic population alive 1840 and born 1840-1916 will have been extracted. Year three will be used: a) To verify and recheck the new material. Therefore the services of the genealogists will be needed. b) To amalgamate the new information with the existing computerized files. c) To work out projects for utilizing the resources in combination with other existing medical data files in Iceland. The most important are listed on continuation sheet, Section 1, page 2,2.